Blood Business
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: While Sakura sleeps peacefully her mother is being brutally murdered. she sets out to find who her mother's killer is. my first naruto fic RandR. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat on her couch with an open ancient history text book in front of her

Sakura sat on her couch with an open ancient history text book in front of her. Naruto sat next to her with a notebook on his lap "Okay Sakura do you get it now" she nodded "Thank you Naruto I just don't get Attila the Hun." Naruto shrugged "It's okay I'll help you with anything in history it is my best subject" he said braggingly. She giggled "Well Sakura I've gotta go see ya tomorrow good luck on your test." He started to walk away "Oh and Sakura you may want to lock your doors there have been break ins lately" she nodded "I will thank you for warning me."

After Naruto left she locked her door and said good night to her mom. "Sakura you need to go to bed early tonight for your test tomorrow" Sakura sighed heavily "Alright mom I'll be sure to get plenty of rest." She laid in her bed and soon enough she was asleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up and went into the kitchen. She opened the freezer to get her frozen waffle but there were none. "Hey mom we're out of frozen waffles" she waited to hear her mother say something like 'okay I'll get some when I go out' or 'fine put it on our list' but nothing was sad. "Mom?" she started walking down the hall to her mother's room. She turned the knob and opened the door. What she saw was her mother in a bloody bed knife wounds all over her body. Sakura collapsed to her knees crying her hands clasped over her mouth.

When she had pulled her self together she ran to call the police. By the time the police had arrived she was already late for school and had probably missed her test but she didn't care. It was a good thing the officer assigned to her case was someone Sakura knew it was Kakashi he was the nicest police man she had ever met. "So Sakura when did you find the body" Kakashi asked as he pulled out a small memo pad. Sakura looked at him "Um well I found it at 8:00 but I don't know when she died" Kakashi scribbled on his pad a little. "When was the last time you saw her alive" she shrugged "I don't know around 10:00 last night" Kakashi's eyes widened "So your saying she could have died anywhere during the night" Sakura nodded. Kakashi scratched the side of his face "Wow, okay this is gonna be difficult… Do you have anywhere to stay like with a relative?" Sakura shook her head "No sir I don't" Kakashi closed his pad "Alright that's all I needed to know." Sakura bid fair well to Kakashi and the rest of the police then she went straight to her mother's room '_If they can't find anything maybe I can_' she thought as she looked for evidence.

She lifted everything moved everything that was on the bed. "Damn nothing" she looked around again. A knock at the door brought her out of her trance in looking for anything. She went to answer her door. At the door were Gaara and Naruto "Hi Sakura you didn't come to school today so we got worried" Naruto said as Gaara nodded in agreement. Sakura well my mother got killed during the night and the police didn't help so I'm gonna try to find my mother's killer." Naruto looked at her strangely "Why the police have it handled I mean sure they don't try the best they could but they have dropped a case or failed to find someone yet." Gaara looked at Naruto. Sakura shrugged "I still want to do it myself for security reasons" Naruto nodded once "I understand I'll help as much as I can" Sakura smiled and looked at Gaara. He rolled his eyes "Fine I'll help." Sakura led them to her mother's room.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to say thanks to Heiryu Sn for telling me to skip lines when entering new Dialogue

Now to the second chapter.

Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara had searched for hours but found nothing. Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow "Whew three hours and still nothing this guy must be good."

Naruto looked up at her "Hey Sakura do you have a vacuum" he asked a slight sound of worry in his voice.

She and Gaara glanced at the closet which was cracked slightly "Why didn't we look in there first" Gaara said getting up and walking over to the closet.

"Stop," Sakura halted the red head from touching the doorknob ", maybe we should dust it first to check for prints" Gaara nodded in agreement. Sakura walked slowly over to where Gaara was standing. Naruto still sat in the floor next to the blood soaked bed. Sakura opened a small tin with white powder and a small brush inside. She removed the brush and slowly dusted the knob, sure enough there were prints.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly "Well, who here saw that Naruto would be the one that discovered that." He looked over to Naruto who shrugged lightly.

Sakura put her hand behind the door and pushed it open slowly and there sat an open vacuum, bag missing. "Huh why would they steal a used vacuum bag" she said scratching the back of her head.

Gaara stepped up beside her "Ahem, maybe there was something in the bag like DNA from hair or skin cells." Naruto and Sakura both looked at Gaara "What I watch a lot of murder movies and read crime thrillers" he said watching them both intently.

Sakura shrugged it off "Well thank you Gaara without your insight where would we be." she, Naruto, and Gaara laughed at her sarcasm.

Naruto hopped up "Well see you guys later I've got some things to do at home" after that he left the room.

Sakura looked at Gaara "Well I guess that means you'll be leaving to then" she said looking at him. He nodded "See ya then, maybe tomorrow" she asked. Again he nodded. She nodded back "Bye" she waved. He waved to her as he left

She picked up the phone and called Kakashi "_ring…ring…ring_ Hello" he answered.

"Hello Kakashi it's me Sakura I have some finger prints from the killer hopefully." The other end was silent

"Excuse me where did you get printing dust" he said jokingly,

They both laughed "Kay Kakashi when can you come to check out the prints" she asked after they were done laughing.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Sakura" he hung up.

Sakura put the phone down and sat down in her favorite fluffy green armchair._ Ring_. She heard the phone. _Ring_. She reached over and grabbed it "Hello" she said cheerfully into the other line of the phone.

"Hello Miss. Haruno" the voice on the other end said. The voice sounded like it was in a voice changer because it was incredibly deep. "I have watched you very closely today and I must say I am not pleased stop trying to find me or I'll kill another of your loved ones." Sakura gasped.

"Oh my god who are you" she said worried for her friends.

"That's not important right now what is important is that you end this senseless search or Gaara will die…Agreed?" the voice said very threateningly

Sakura tilted her head down "I understand" she said sadly.

"Good, then Gaara will be saved for now but if you so even think of trying anything he will die." He hung up

Sakura sat in silence for awhile left with the horrible threat of the mysterious killer looming in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura sat in total silence for about an hour, or so it felt to her

Sakura sat in total silence for about an hour, or so it felt to her. She just sat and stared blankly at the wall in front of her thinking about the mysterious man's threat.

"_Stop trying to find me or I'll kill another of your loved ones" _That made her scared but the next one made her confused. _"End this senseless search or Gaara will die…Agreed?" _She sat for a little while longer thinking as to why the killer would threaten Gaara and not Naruto or Kakashi or even her best friend Hinata. Why…. Why would they threaten him. The doorbell broke her train of thought. "Hey Sakura you there" it was Kakashi she had totally forgotten that she'd called him in the first place the killer's call had gotten her to scared to think about that. "Sakura I'm leaving" she got up and ran to the door and flung it open as fast as she could.

Kakashi stood there a smile on his face good to see you're alive, so let's see those prints." She nodded and led him to the back room.

Moments later they returned. "Well gotta say Sakura it is unsure right now but that was some fine detective work finding the prints and all." He said as they walked to the door "Oh and if you need a place to stay just call okay" Kakashi said as he left the apartment.

Sakura waved good bye as he walked down the hall. She came in and locked the door. She layed down in her chair. She sat there but she couldn't fall asleep she just sat and thought about everything. Eventually she fell asleep.

The next day Sakura walked the school halls people just stared and whispered to each other. Then Sakura was stopped by Ino, one of her friends, "So Sakura is it true what they're saying that your mom was killed" Sakura stared at Ino and simply nodded.

Sakura stepped around Ino and into her class. She always hated first period in Mr. Orochimaru's class he always found a way to make her look stupid. She took a seat in front of Naruto. This was his favorite class, History. She sat in front of him because he would always whisper the answers to her. Orochimaru walked in holding a cup of coffee "Alright class as you know the grading computer is down so you won't be getting your test results back but for those of you who didn't take the test I'll need to see you after class okay Uzumaki, Haruno."

Sakura was confused again if Naruto wasn't at school yesterday how did he know she wasn't and for that matter why hadn't Gaara said anything. She sat thinking until Orochimaru stopped in front of her desk "Miss Haruno now is not the time to be daydreaming now pay attention" she straightened herself out to the back of her seat.

After class she and Naruto stayed to take their test. She sat on one side of the class and him on the other. Orochimaru handed them each a packet of papers "You have 10 minuets, start" Sakura pulled out her pencil and started. Four minuets later she was done Naruto had finished only a few seconds before her. They both handed in their tests and started to leave "Haruno" Sakura turned at the sound of Orochimaru's voice.

"Yes sir" she sad a little worried.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious girl just come here" he motioned for her to come to his desk. She walked over to where he sat. "I'm horribly sorry for what happened to your mother I do hope they catch who did it" he said sincerity in his eyes. Then a smile flashed across his face "But I doubt they will." Sakura started to walk away when she was called back "Oh and here's a note for your next class so they don't think you and Naruto were making out or something" he said a smile still on his face. Sakura nodded and left.

Naruto was sitting outside waiting for her "So what did he want" he said as they started to walk down the hall.

"Oh nothing just to tell me how sorry he was that my mom died" she decided to leave out the part about him smiling to the fact that the police probably wouldn't catch the killer. Orochimaru was Naruto favorite teacher she didn't want Naruto to think badly about him.

"Well I hope he gave you a note cause we are now six minuets late" he said a smile on his face "Oh yeah and Sakura you wanna stay with me tomorrow seeing as how your mom died and everything and your alone and the killer could try and kill you while you sleep and I don't want that well not just me but-" she stopped him short.

"Naruto I'll stay at your house if it means that much to you" she said laughing a little.

He blushed slightly "Great I'll see you tomorrow then yeah great."

She giggled a little "Okay see ya then."

They then arrived at their class and found their seats thoughts of Naruto's house tomorrow danced in Sakura's head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura walked the halls of the school all her classes finally done

Sakura walked the halls of the school all her classes finally done. She left the school and began walking home. It was a beautiful day the birds were singing and the sun was shining brightly. Today was the day she stayed with Naruto and she couldn't be happier she hummed a happy tune and enjoyed the walk. "Hey Sakura" came a call from behind, she turned to see Gaara.

"Oh hi Gaara how are you" she said a smile on her face.

He looked at her confused "Why so happy."

She looked at him still smiling "Oh no reason"

He stared doubtful of what she said "Fine but I just wanted to go by your house to day I'm not sure when I'll be over but just wanted to check something out something about the murder."

She nodded once "Okay Gaara I'll leave my door unlocked all you have to do is walk right in okay." She looked up at him a small smile was on his face.

"Thanks Sakura it's great to know you trust me on this" he said still smiling lightly.

Sakura laughed a little "Don't mention it Gaara were friends that's what we do."

Friends. How did it feel like one of the best things ever but still cut like a knife?

After a second or two of Gaara not saying anything she started to leave "Well see ya Gaara I've got homework to do so maybe I'll catch you later" she turned and left. Gaara simply stood waving bye.

It was around six o'clock that she actually started walking to Naruto's. She knew he'd be worried if she didn't make it by seven and she knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

Naruto paced back and forth in the living room of his one bed apartment. Then a knock came to the door he nearly jumped out of his skin in excitement. He ran to answer and sure enough there stood Sakura. "Hey Sakura I was starting to get worried you weren't coming" he said smiling.

She laughed a little "I thought you would" they both started laughing.

"So Sakura what took you so long to get here" he asked her questioningly.

She looked back at him "Oh I just had to finish tonight's homework that's all."

He nodded "Oh" he said under his breath. "Well you know you could have brought it over here and I could have helped." He sad as if tough trying to make small talk.

She laughed "I don't know I kinda thought I might've gotten distracted."

Naruto stepped closer to where she sat on the couch. "Distracted by what" he said as he sat next to her.

Gaara walked up the stairs leading to Sakura's front door. When he reached it he opened the door. "Sakura I'm here" when he heard no answer he walked deeper into the house "Sakura it's me Gaara." Still no answer he walked deeper until he saw a small piece of paper. The paper had a note on it written by Sakura:

_Dear Gaara,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here but I went over to Naruto's he asked me over so I'd be safe. So again sorry but I hope I can see you later._

_ Sincerely Sakura,_

Gaara put down the note and started walking to the back room. Then the phone rang. It rang until the answering machine got it. "Hello Sakura it's me Kakashi I've got the results from the prints," Gaara turned around to listen. ", Listen I want you to stay at my house NOW it's important that you don't stay at Naruto's," Gaara stepped closer and picked up the phone. "Hello" he said to Kakashi on the other line

"Hello who's this" he said obviously worried.

"It's me Gaara, Sakura's not here right now" he said kind of confused.

"Could you tell me where she is it's important" he said very worried now.

"Um she's at Naruto's why?" he said still confused.

"Oh God do you know her cell number" he said now sounding a bit scared.

"No I don't but I can get over there really fast to tell her" he said trying to lessen Kakashi's fear.

"Well we got the prints from the closet doorknob back and their Naruto's" Gaara's mouth dropped. "And I need to get her before he can and if she's at his house then she is n the worst possible location right now Gaara," no answer ",Gaara you still there"

Gaara had dropped the phone and it was still hanging there. He took off running towards Naruto's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sakura had been sitting for so long before she decided she wanted to watch a movie

Naruto and Sakura had been sitting for so long before she decided she wanted to watch a movie. It was possibly her favorite movie X-Files she just loved the aliens in it. "You know Sakura you have weird tastes right." She laughed a little "I don't think so."

"I going to get a snack I'll be back" she said as she got up. He nodded his head as if though saying 'Go ahead'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara ran down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. 'Please dear God don't let me be to late' he thought to him self 'Please'. He didn't care what it took he had to get there before… he couldn't think about it, it was too unbearable. He almost knocked down a pedestrian as he crossed the street. Now he could see the building he was almost there he was almost to her. He was close to saving her 'Please Sakura still be there'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura came back in and sat down. "What did I miss" she said smiling as she tossed a chip in her mouth. Naruto was about to speak but Gaara burst though the door.

"Thanks for knocking dude" Naruto said sarcastically.

"You shut up Murderer" Gaara said still trying to catch his breath.

Sakura looked confused. 'Murderer' what did Gaara mean. She looked at Naruto he was simply glaring at the red head. "What is he talking about Naruto" she said still confused.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth Gaara answered. "He's the one who killed your mother it was his prints on the door knob." She jumped up from her seat on the couch.

Naruto looked up at her unfazed. "Did you kill her Naruto," Sakura said tears rolling down her eyes ", Tell me dammit did you kill her."

Naruto got up "Yes," he said completely calmly ", Yes I killed your mother and I would do it again and again." Sakura took a step back and he walked closer.

"See Sakura he did it" Gaara said looking at her.

Naruto walked into the kitchen. He looked as though he was looking for something. "I had really hoped you wouldn't find out but since that idea's out the window I guess I really have to do this." He reached down for something and Sakura took a step towards Gaara. Naruto's hand came back up with a gun. Sakura gasped heavily. "I really didn't want to do this but now I have to" without thinking he pulled the trigger. Sakura flinched then she heard something hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked Gaara laid on the ground a red spot leaking through his brown t-shirt.

Sakura dropped down to the ground laying her head on his chest crying. "You're a monster" she said screaming at Naruto.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen still holding the gun "I had really hoped we could live together happily but you just had to call that stupid Kakashi to check out the prints didn't I tell you to stop searching for me why didn't you listen now Gaara's dead because of you." He put the gun to her head "And now I have to kill you too."

As soon as the barrel touched her head she started crying more. "Why, why did you do it"

Naruto smiled "Because I wanted you to be happy."

She picked her head up "Then why would you kill my mom she made me happy."

Naruto shook his head "She was never there she was off dating bastard boyfriends and you know what, she actually liked one of them in my opinion the one you would've hated the most she was actually falling for Mister Orochimaru."

She looked at him "I wouldn't have cared as long as she was happy" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto looked a little shocked "Really well that's news to me but even so I love you and you said you loved me back and nothing was going to change that and no one was going to take you away from me not even your mother or your soon to be father, who I heard got a new job so he's moving and he would've taken you with him and I would never get to see you again." She looked at him still crying. "So you understand why I did it don't you I wanted us to be together forever, and I killed Gaara because he was in my way I saw how you and him talked after school how you looked at him and I gotta say it made me a bit jealous." He said chuckling lightly

"THAT'S NO REASON TO KILL HIM YOU BASTARD" She yelled in his face.

"Now, now Miss. Haruno it's not nice to yell, but if you miss him I can make sure that you see him again." He said as he pulled back the hammer of the gun "Goodbye Sakura I'm so sorry it had to be like this."

She closed her eyes and waited for her death. She heard a gun shot but when she didn't die she opened her eyes. Naruto stood there looking off then down at the gun shot in his chest. Sakura turned to see Kakashi, gun out pointed straight at Naruto. He fell to the ground and Sakura got up and ran to Kakashi and squeezed onto him. "Kakashi he killed Gaara he shot him, he's dead." Kakashi looked at the figure lying in the floor then the chest moved.

Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Sakura he's still alive quick call an ambulance." He said as he got down next to him and Sakura grabbed the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara woke up in a hospital bed an annoying beeping sound coming for somewhere close by. "Someone turn off the damned beep" he said his voice a little ragged. Sakura looked up happy to see that he was awake.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU, YOUR STILL ALIVE" she said jumping over and embracing him in a hug.

"I won't be for long" he said taking deep breaths.

Sakura jumped back a little "Why what's wrong" she said very worried.

"Your sitting on my air tube" he said laughing while still taking deep breaths.

Sakura stood beside him "Oh sorry I didn't mean to I was just happy to see you were alive."

He nodded "I'm glad to know I'm alive I did take a bullet you know." She chuckled "Yeah I know"

"Thank you" she said. He turned his head.

"What for" he said confused

"If you hadn't come I probably would've died" she said looking at him.

"Don't thank me I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for Kakashi, besides it's what friends do" he said looking her in the eye.

A light smile came across her face "Yeah I guess so."

Soon after that a nurse came in "Ma'am I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to go visiting hours are over."

Before Sakura left she leaned down and kissed Gaara lightly on the cheek. "Bye Gaara I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left behind the nurse.

Gaara just laid there a small smile on his face he was almost happy he got shot for her. He couldn't wait to see her smiling face tomorrow and he knew she'd come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE END**

**So how'd you like it just review and don't worry I won't get mad at flames they'll simply be used to warm my hands. I'd also like to thank the ones that reviewed all this time I'd especially like to thank ****MizzDarknezz**** for reviewing to all my chapters.**


End file.
